youjo_senkifandomcom-20200223-history
Salamander Kampfgruppe
Salamander Kampfgruppe (サラマンダー戦闘団) is an Imperial special army kampfgruppe reporting directly to the Imperial General Staff and led by Lt. Colonel Tanya von Degurechaff. It was originally formed as the experiment unit mentioned by Degurechaff in her paper''' Unit Usage and Operational Maneuvers in the Current War'. The General Staff accepted her requirement and nominated her to hold the test. Its official name is 'Experimental Kampfgruppe under the General Staff, and code name, Salamander. After the test ended, this code name was transferred to a new formed high-mechanized kampfgruppe which is led by Degurechaff. Forming Units Originally PlannedDabit deus his quoque finem - Chapter VI: Operation Door Knocker (JP p. 421) * 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion * Infantry forces ** an infantry unit that can function as field engineers ** a supporting artillery company * a newly created tank company Experiment Period Initial Roster * Leader - Lt. Colonel von Degurechaff * 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion * 332nd Infantry Battalion, made up of reservists, fresh recruits, and officers who were wounded in RhineDabit deus his quoque finem - Chapter VI: Operation Door Knocker (JP p. 424) * a reserve artillery company armed with old model 15 cm gunsDabit deus his quoque finem - Chapter VI: Operation Door Knocker (JP p. 424) * a tank company armed with Panzer IV Ausf. DDabit deus his quoque finem - Chapter VI: Operation Door Knocker (JP p. 425) After Tanya's Negotiations * Leader - Lt. Colonel von Degurechaff * 203rd Flight Mage Battalion * a reserve mage companyDabit deus his quoque finem - Chapter VI: Operation Door Knocker (JP pp. 433-438) ::- To serve as the "anvil" while the 203rd hammers the enemy. * a Fallschirmjäger (parachute) battalion detached from the 2nd Guard DivisionDabit deus his quoque finem - Chapter VI: Operation Door Knocker (JP pp. 441-445) ::- The 332nd was defiant to Tanya's orders, and so was replaced by another battalion that was stationed in the capital and eager for battle. * a self-propelled artillery company with old model 15 cm guns mounted on captured François armored carsDabit deus his quoque finem - Chapter VI: Operation Door Knocker (JP pp. 430-431) ::- Since commanders are allowed to make field modifications to their equipment, Tanya acquired some captured François vehicles that remained unused to fit the guns on. * a tank company armed with Panzer IV Ausf. GDabit deus his quoque finem - Chapter VI: Operation Door Knocker (JP pp. 426-429) ::- The tanks were meant for Romel's 21st Armored Division, but Romel needed more fuel than tanks in the Southern Continent, and agreed to swap tanks meant for him for more fuel shipment. Practice Period - Commander * Leader - Lt. Colonel von Degurechaff * 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion - Maj. Weiss * a reinforced infantry battalion - Capt. Thon 1926/10/16~1926/10/20(MIA) → Lt. Tospan * a self-propelled'''Ut sementem feceris, ita metes - Chapter IV : Operation Iron Hammer (JP pp. 316) artillery battalion - Capt. Meybert * a medium tank company - Capt. Ahrens * a reserve mage company - Lt. Wüstemann Trivia * During the forming of the experiment unit, the 332nd Infantry Battalion, the original infantry one, rejected Tanya's order and required for the independence in action. Finally, Tanya replaced it with a Fallschirmjäger Battalion, which had stationed in the capital for a long time and the commander desired for battle. * This kampfgruppe is quite unusual, since the normal one is organized to carry out a specific task and usually gets temporary. References Category:Terminologies